


you know the best comes out the west

by picht



Series: magi fics maybe [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drug Use, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Stoner Jafar, The Author Regrets Nothing, i will fill that tag myself, rating for drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Sinbad takes one hit, and Jafarknows.//modern au. jafar is a stoner. sinbad has never smoked. their first time smoking goes ineterestingly.





	you know the best comes out the west

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay sindria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jay+sindria).



> **FULL DISCLOSURE:**
> 
>  
> 
> i, the person writing this, have never watched or read the source material these characters are from. i've simply had to sit through countless hours listening to my roommate/best friend jay talk about them nonstop, and now i'm really fucking high and trying to flex on our other friend who said he'd write magi fic for jay, so here is a very very short drabble thing. microsoft worm on one hand nutella peanut butter honey sandwich on the other MICROSOFT WORM RKJGNDJFKGNDK I DIDNT MEAN TO TYPE THAT
> 
> evan if you see this. hi honey this is what you get for breaking up with me. ive made you look like a FOOL

Sinbad talks a big talk.

Ja'far knows this intimately, having been the man’s friend for a few months now. The first thing he’d noticed about the tall, dark-skinned man was, of course, how well he filled out the cuffed skinny jeans he’d been wearing, but the second and third things were, respectively, that he likes to talk and that he’s good at it.

There’d been a few instances in their friendship where Sinbad had talked a talk that was definitely too big, but had, by some miracle, managed to pull off whatever he was doing without a hitch, and no one had been the wiser that he’d been talking absolute bullshit the entire time. No one, that is, except for Ja'far, who has somehow been able to read the other man perfectly from the moment they met. But it had never mattered that Ja'far knew without a doubt that Sinbad was bullshitting, because he had never been able to catch Sinbad in his bullshit--

Until now.

Sinbad takes one hit, and Ja'far _knows_.

“You’ve never done this before," Ja'far says in a strong tone. Sinbad had done a good enough job holding the brassy pipe after watching Ja'far take the first hit, but there had been something a little naive about the act, not that Ja'far had needed that to know; he’d come to the conclusion that Sinbad was lying about having smoked before from the moment Ja'far had pulled his stuff out of his canvas bag and told Sinbad he’d help him. Not that he’d even been assuming that Sinbad had never smoked in his _life_ , but Ja'far is the resident stoner of their group of acquaintances for a reason, and has come to learn that almost everyone can benefit from smoking tips. But the moment the words had left Ja'far’s lips, Sinbad had made a noise in the back of his throat as a fervent dissent.

Crossing his arms and shrugging into his full height, he’d said, _“I don’t need help, trust me.”_ Ja'far, of course, had basically known then, but the moment Sinbad’s lips leave the pipe he starts coughing up a lung--big, heaving, _wracking_ coughs into his elbow as his eyes water--and Ja'far _knows_.

Sinbad coughs and coughs and Ja'far sits and waits, holding up a glass of water that he’d poured preemptively. Sinbad takes the cup from him, still coughing, and continues to hack for a good thirty seconds while Ja'far takes another hit.

As Ja'far is breathing out, Sinbad’s coughing eases up. He takes a deep breath and says, “Okay, maybe I should have accepted your help.” It’s accompanied with the big, sheepish grin that gives Sinbad dimples and allows him to get away with _absolutely anything_. Ja'far rolls his eyes, deliberately ignoring the way the image makes his insides feel funny. He can go be gay on his own time; right now he should be gloating. “You could help me _now_ , though?” Sinbad says, eyes all big as he takes the initiative to scoot across his old couch so that he’s pressed against Ja'far from shoulder to knee. He takes the pipe from Ja'far and leans in close with it.

Ja'far could do a number of things here, the most logical being scooting away and instructing Sinbad on what to do. Without fully meaning to, he gently presses his hand under Sinbad’s ponytail to guide his lips to the pipe, instead. He instructs him on how to breathe, and then lights the bowl for him. They make eye contact and Sinbad smiles as he blows smoke out of his mouth slowly. “Thanks, Jay,” He says, grinning at Ja'far.

Sinbad’s never called J'afar Jay before; _no one’s_ ever called Ja'far Jay before. He rolls his eyes again, but this stomach his flustery stomach is impossible to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> because you know what they say! micrsoft worm on one hand nutella peanut butter honey sandwich on the other!
> 
> real talk evan if you see this and you get mad at me for writing jay magi fic and not. the. Other Things i've said i was gonna write well. in 2 months you can punch me for it. the title is from the song grind me down which jay and i listen to when we're high sometimes and it's like a religious experience. if you want you can follow me on tumblr @ lesbianbabadook.tumblr.com but i dont post about magi


End file.
